


The power of memory

by YassBanrion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassBanrion/pseuds/YassBanrion
Summary: Magnus thinks about what memory, what image, of Alec he would like to keep forever.





	The power of memory

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of came to me and I wrote it much quicker than my others. I’m not 100% sure if I love it, but I wanted to share it anyway!

Magnus was sitting at his desk, the cool breeze of a New York autumn blowing through an open window. He was working on a project for a client. A man who was suffering from Alzheimer’s who wanted Magnus to find a way to protect one memory for him. The day he had met his wife.

It tugged at his heart and Magnus found himself thinking more and more about his own memories. Which ones he remembered vividly, the ones which were fading at the edges and the ones which had completely disappeared. 

He had centuries of them and he wondered if he could choose just one to protect what would it be. 

He knew that it would be something with Alec, there was no question there, but what. 

Their first meeting, their first I love you’s, maybe the day Alec had moved in and the overwhelming feeling of home Magnus had felt when he had woken up that first morning, knowing it was a permanent thing.

But no, Magnus thought, if he could freeze any image to keep in his brain for the rest of his life it would be a private memory. Something nobody else would ever see or experience. 

Perhaps lying in bed after being intimate, Alec’s body pressed against his own, his head pillowed on Magnus’ chest. He smiled to himself as he thought of making love to Alec and he decided on the memory in a flash. 

It would be Alec, covered in sweat, throwing his head back as he comes. Magnus’ name a breathy whisper on his lips. 

Someone might find this a strange memory to keep when he had so many of Alec to choose from.

Alec loved fiercely. Which meant that so many people had a memory of Alec loving them. 

But Magnus relishes in the fact that he is the only person who has, who ever will, see Alec in this particular way. Completely lost in pleasure. Throwing away all inhibitions and giving himself completely to Magnus. 

He does not take this trust for granted, he knows how special what Alec has given him is. He knows how difficult it is for Alec to let go physically and allow himself to be completely vulnerable. 

Magnus knows he saves a very special part of his heart for him, a north star in the galaxy of his love for the world. This star shines most brightly when they are making love. 

Alec could say beautiful things but mostly words don’t come that easily to him. It’s in his actions that he portrays his feelings. He pours every ounce of love he has for Magnus into their love making. 

It takes Magnus’ breathe away every time.

That is why he would choose this memory. It is their memory and theirs alone. Nobody else will ever share this piece of Alec, will ever feel the earth shattering love Magnus does when Alec comes apart for him. 

Magnus smiles gently to himself, thinking about the blush that will come over Alec when he tells him this.


End file.
